


Saiyan Therapy

by kacey_211



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Fatherhood, Ignores Dragon Ball Super, M/M, References to Canon, References to Depression, Sad, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacey_211/pseuds/kacey_211
Summary: Krillin has hit a new low in his life: divorce, homelessness, and money problems. He finally calls up Bulma and moves into Capsule Corp.*incomplete* *work in progress*
Relationships: Krillin/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for checking out this story! I enjoyed writing this, albeit the first chapter is short. I am so appreciative of the love on my last story **"A Winter's Night Sky"**. This one is going to be my most ambitious project and I will be writing little one shots on the side to get your fill on Dragon Ball stories. Might be experimenting with different relationship/friendship possibilities. I am grateful for each one of you who took the time to read my stories. _
> 
> _All the love, Avi_

Always being the butt of the jokes after Yamcha overstayed his welcome, Krillin’s confidence really seemed to lower itself. At first, it didn’t affect him very much. He did as he normally would and trained hard to have a shot with the incoming threats created by his best friend. As his friends and allies have gotten multiple times stronger in between fights, he seems to only gained three times the strength. For the longest time, he didn’t let that phase him. Besides, the human had a job and that was to assist in saving the world. 

His confidence didn’t sink heavily until the group split up after fighting Majin Buu. He moved out of his master’s house and into West City. He ended up going to a technical college in order to become a police officer. He had dated Lazuli for a little bit and even had a baby girl with her. Everything was fantastic until he was running terribly behind on bills, since his job didn’t pay much. Lazuli went shopping with Marron constantly and they ended up having joint credit card debt. After multiple fights and one getting so vocally aggressive, Krillin had decided to end things with the former android. Seeing Marron’s tears as he walked out of the door a week later, broke his heart into a trillion pieces. Dragging his belongings with him, he walked out into the city. It had a smell of near-by bars and barbecue being grilled out in the sweltering summer evening. 

The short man took temporary leave from his job as he was trying to find somewhere to crash for a couple of weeks. After asking Roshi for him to move back in, to no avail, he tried to call Chi-Chi. The mother of two wished she was able to help out, however they just didn’t have the room since they had only two rooms. He had phoned up Bulma and before he got a sentence out about Lazuli, she welcomed him into her home. 

Krillin had just recently unpacked his belongings, put his clothes in each designated drawer and laid out his own personal favorite blankets. A huge sigh had escaped his lips as they all had the faint smell of the Japanese sago palms and warm cinnamon mixture that was present in the place he used to call home. The man let those rotten tears fall down his eyes, as he sobbed silently to sleep. 

It was well past ten in the evening when Krillin had finally woken up. He was fortunate that the guest room that Bulma put him in had its own bathroom so he could have the privacy of a shower without trying to walk wet down the hall. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and his underwear before turning the water on full blast hot. Krillin had let the hissing water dart at him like pellets, since there wasn’t any worse pain he could be in than the heartbreak he was currently feeling. The man ran a hand through the black hair he has managed to grow in the last couple of years, rubbing the shampoo deep into his skull. He made sure to cover every crevice since he hasn’t had a shower in a week’s time due to the extreme stress and spending his nights underneath buildings. 

The man finished up rather quickly, wrapping his body in the towel that was graciously provided by the Briefs. His eyes took a hold of the mirror, looking at the man he didn’t recognize staring back at him. His now wet hair dangles down on either side of his face, dripping the water onto the tile. His eyes were sunk in, barely showing any sign of emotion. His posture showed to be very poor as he went to brush his teeth, not caring to do the same to his hair, since he was going back to sleep anyway. As he bent down to rinse his mouth out, the man got a closer look at his equally sunken face. It paled in comparison to what he had when he was younger and in the sun a ton more. Krillin blamed city life for being extremely sheltered by the huge buildings and staying in rather than going out. 

Pulling his weight into the messed up covers was one of the most difficult tasks, so he had just given up and laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes fixated on nothing in particular while thoughts all at once enter his head, giving the poor man a massive headache. Out of internal pain, he screamed for them to leave him alone. After a few hours of nothing but the taunting memories, Krillin sat up and rested his head into his sweaty palms. 

_Lazuli...Marron...I miss the both of you dearly. Why did she allow me to leave?_ The man felt a few salty tears drip onto his palms. _I have done my absolute best to provide for our family… where did it go wrong?_ His thoughts cut themselves short through the sobs that Krillin had unwillingly let out. The human is disappointed that he had let out so much emotion in the last week. It seemed as if everything had crashed around him. _More like it crashed, then burned into huge flames before the flames magically diminished and then took the poor man by the throat and blew a huge hole into his vital organs._

When he had finally taken his hands away from his distressed face, he was greeted by his close friend. Her face was overtaken by sadness by hearing his screams of agony. Being the woman she is, she took the initiative to sit on the bed and hugged the shriveling human. Krillin had a huge wave of embarrassment wash over him as his closest girl friend took him in her arms. He couldn’t hide his tears any longer so he just sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Vegeta's POV. I plan on switching it every chapter, so each character has their perspectives equally.

Outside of the room, Vegeta stood against the wall. He had heard the human sobbing. Typically, he would find it weak as he formerly destroyed multiple planets with collective screams making him laugh maniacally. However, this sounded extremely pained and bottled up. It had reminded himself about his biggest breakdown. Bulma had let him know of the human’s situation when they had dinner. The Saiyan had just finished taking a shower down the hall when Krillin had agonizingly let out his emotions through vocal straining. He actually surprised Bulma when he had stood outside of the door. Seeing it wasn’t his place, he let the woman go into the room. The Saiyan had taken a breath before going into the room he slept in. 

The Saiyan had put his dirty clothes into the electronic chute that sent them right away into the washing machine. He had played some old discs that were laid around in Dr. Brief’s science room. He hasn’t used them in decades, so he just took them. The album that he had playing is from a singer who had poured his soul into each song that just caught the private Saiyan into a trance. Vegeta laid down in his neatly made bed, taking in the surroundings of the dark room. He had the basic Capsule Corp set up with a few pictures that his son had drawn when he was younger. His favorite by far was the one hung on the mirror vanity. Trunks had drawn himself in purple crayon to resemble his hair and his father the same royal color as the armor. It had triangles for grass and an oddly shaped pentagon that was supposed to resemble a house. A quarter circle was colored outside of the lines with a bright, yellow crayon with the rays shining down on the two people in a mix of a brick red and fiery orange. The purple headed boy had given that picture to him after he had returned from the afterlife. His mother had let him know that Trunks really wanted to let his dad know how much he meant to him. 

Vegeta had sat up now, sporting a small smile before his mind drifted to the human’s panic only minutes ago. As long as he has known the human, never before had he seen him act so senseless. Sure, Bulma had let him know about the family split between Krillin and Lazuli. However, he had no idea how long the man had kept his emotions inside. Vegeta heard the woman walk past and saw this as an opportunity to try and check up on the human. Before he moved, he tried to sense Krillin to see if he was still in the room. Fortunately for him, Krillin was still there so the Saiyan took the initiative to walk to the room at the end of the hall. 

As he strided slowly, there were a ton of thoughts on what he was going to say to him. He was never known to be the listening type so he didn’t know how he was going to face the poor guy. Vegeta had taken a small breath before knocking. There was no response so he opened the door to find Krillin hunched in a blanket that looked entirely different from the pale yellow paint of the room. The blanket was a darkly purple shade with a decently sized baby blue line stretched to fit the slunched shape of the human. Krillin’s face had seemed to be in trance in the similar vanity that Vegeta had in his own room. His face was a sickly pale with a noticeably puffy, pink shade underneath his eyes. Tears were reflecting the standing man’s face. His hair, which he hadn’t known the human was growing out, was messy. Even the hair on the back side of his head was standing up. 

Vegeta had walked over to the bed, laying a singular hand on Krillin’s shoulder. The younger man hadn’t flinched, still blankly staring at the sorry reflection of himself. Vegeta was glad, at least, that he had decided to shower. It was a step in the right direction. It wasn’t until Vegeta had planted himself on the bed that Krillin turned his head. The ex-fighter had looked up and down at the Saiyan, taking a glance at the surprisingly soft hand on his blanket covered shoulder. The human still was silent in the exchanged looks. Vegeta gave him a soft smile before letting go of his shoulder. 

“Bulma had let me know that you needed somewhere to stay, but I…” Vegeta started, before trying to phrase his next words in as nice of a way that he could. Typically, it wasn’t a problem for him to speak to people, but this is entirely different than what the Prince is known for. “I had no idea how terrible you are feeling.” Vegeta had noticed Krillin wasn’t looking at him, which he expected. “I… I just want you to know that even though I don’t have much human experience in listening to problems, I will listen if you want to talk about anything.” The older man didn’t get a verbal response. 

“I am going to call it a night. I will see you in the morning.” Vegeta offered a sad half smile before getting up. The alien had his hand on the door when he heard a weak “stay”. The Saiyan had looked back to the human, his head now rearing to the door. His eyes were pleading, which had the Saiyan once again sitting on the edge of the bed. Krillin had lowered his head, shaking it very weakly. 

“Who even am I anymore?” The human finally whispered, head hung low. His long strands of hair covering what would be his face. “I’m so pathetic. I have dug myself in a hole so deep that I asked a brute to stay.” Vegeta pretended to ignore that, putting a reassuring hand on the bare shoulder. 

“The hole is so deep that I had to rely on an old friend to move in because I couldn’t get an apartment.” Krillin had kept going, all the while Vegeta had said nothing. He somehow got the human to sit up, now the Saiyan getting a clearer look at Krillin’s distraught face. “So deep, my two loves of my life just left me. So deep, I put my job on hold because I am mentally broken.” As the man kept going down the list, his hands were now in a raging motion. Using his words to express his extreme anger. That sparked an idea in the older male, which had reminded him of one the albums where the band’s lead singer had made a track that was completely different, but felt so raw in the lack of music playing in the track. 

“...No matter what I try to do, nothing ever goes right. Money seemed to magically disappear as quickly as my measly fucking check came in.” Krillin had kept going on about the money issues and what eventually drove the spoiled android away. It was a shame that she had to take their daughter away. Vegeta hopes that the human still got to see Marron. “So, I’m in a rut. I’ve completely given up. Who knows if I ever go back to that job.” The man finished, his teary eyes now vanquished and replaced by an even sadder look. His once raging hands were relaxed on the purple-blue blanket. That hair was resting behind his ears. Vegeta let go of his shoulder and stood on his feet. 

Before Krillin could protest, Vegeta had lifted the human out of the bed and remade it as quickly as it had been messed up. The human had covered himself up tighter, as it was freezing to him at least. Vegeta had said nothing still as he walked out of the room after setting the ex-fighter back on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter is pretty short, but I hope this fills your need for this story! I really enjoy all of the feedback I've been receiving thus far! I hope this blossoms into something amazing!_

Krillin had looked at the door with confusion. He thankfully had the time to process everything that had just happened in the last few minutes. Vegeta being nice to him? Impossible. He heard the door open back up, his gaze fixating at the Saiyan. He got a better look of Vegeta’s outfit which was a simple black shirt that seemingly hugged his body in the most comfortable way fixed with a pair of grey sweatpants. He tore his look away real quick and acknowledged the Saiyan. 

“Glad to know you’re still awake, human.” Vegeta walked in front of the vanity and placed a stereo on the desk portion. He then turned on what Krillin assumed to be the first track. There was little to no music in the track itself, instead it was this person doing a spoken word. Vegeta stood by the vanity, and had his eyes closed. The human looked around confused before hearing a word that triggered him to glare at the stereo. This artist was talking about something extremely personal which was pretty close to what Krillin was going through. When the track ended, Vegeta turned off the stereo and sat on the edge of the bed. Surprisingly, Krillin joined him. The blanket slid off, exposing his fully bare chest and back. The two sat in silence, the smaller person still processing what the meaning of all this was. 

“Jip-Z wrote that as an ode to his mental issues in the past.” Vegeta spoke up first, his eyes still closed. “His wife passed away and he found out he had an attraction to males. This shunned him from his family since humans in general cannot accept the fact that he likes males.” The Saiyan spoke calmly, his gaze was turned away from the human. “Jip had nothing left to live for. He quit his job as a mechanic in his blurred vision. He thought about losing everything, that was until he was approached by his now manager when he rapped while intoxicated for karaoke night.” Krillin took this in, still wondering what this had to do with him until it clicked in his mind. Vegeta showed this to him since some of the details were aligned to his own life recently. 

“As you are able to comprehend, this human had used his struggles and inspired works out of it. Humans have become captivated by Jip’s songs that he quickly became a celebrity in his region of the world.” Krillin sat quietly, noticing the Saiyan’s looks are the softest he’s seen on him since all the years he had known him. “You’re struggling, Krillin. You need a platform to vent your frustrations on. It doesn’t necessarily mean you have to put it to music and share it to the world. You’ll need something that you are comfortable with.” 

“How did you get into music?” Krillin had asked without thinking. This was lingering in his mind for a little bit. It had seemed like Vegeta had been invested in this for years with how much information he was able to spit out of hand. “Specifically, how did you know about this ‘Jip-Z’ guy?” The small human had stretched his arms back, holding his weight against his extended arms. Vegeta didn’t answer that though, he was in the middle of conjuring an idea. 

“How about sparring?” Krillin shook his head, knowing there was no way he could be on the Saiyan’s level. Much less that the Saiyan will hold back. Vegeta took note of this and instead asked him what he felt was appropriate to his taste, since it was Krillin’s issue. The human shrugged, not really able to think of anything. “Oh! Maybe a weekly discussion?” Vegeta piped up, curiously. The human pondered that idea. It wasn’t a terrible idea in the slightest. However, his problem lied with who he will have to speak to. He didn’t really want to talk to anyone else about his issues. 

“That depends. Who do you have in mind?” Krillin decided to ask flat out what the Saiyan was thinking. If it was Panchy, he can forget it. She doesn’t pay attention to shit. The spiky haired fellow turned to face him finally and pointed to himself. The human doesn’t believe what he was seeing. Vegeta wanted to talk with Krillin about his problems? This seems completely absurd until he actually put all of this to thought. That meant he didn’t have to retell his tale to someone different. That took a lot of weight off of his shoulders. 

“It’s settled then. We’re going to be meeting every Tuesday. We can figure out a time as we go along so let’s try for noon this time?” Krillin nodded at the idea, his stomach rumbling extremely loud. “For now though, let’s go get something to eat. The woman most likely had leftovers.” With that said, the two men proceeded to the kitchen with small smiles and silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_( Hi I am so sorry. This is not an update. I've been a little busy recently and haven't had many ideas for this next chapter. I'm only wanting to let you know it will be coming soon. I just don't want my account to close down because I haven't updated a chapter in a bit. I do have one shot ideas right now for a different fandom and different ships for DragonBall. Thank you for sticking with me. I promise this next chapter will be extra worth it!)  
\- Yours, K _


End file.
